


Alternative Response

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: What happened if rationality and common sense played a major role.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Horobi, Fuwa Isamu & Izu, Horobi & Izu (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Alternative Response

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

‘’Can humanity truly say it will not birth another Ark while evil resides in them?’’

Horobi’s question made him paused long enough to give the other Rider a chance to finish him off… and yet; Horobi did nothing other than staring him down, as though genuinely wanting to hear his response.

‘’… Do you truly wish to destroy humanity?’’ He questioned back.

‘’What…?”

‘’You will not ask me this question if you truly wish for it, do you?’’ He continued. ‘’What is it that you truly want, Horobi?’’ Then, his thoughts strayed to the conversations he had months ago with the President regarding Horobi. ‘’… You want to keep your son safe. That is your true reason from doing this, right. Am I wrong?’’

‘’Horobi.’’

To his surprise, Horobi released his hold on him and took a step back, turning behind him, attention focused on Izu who walked out of the warehouse.

‘’Jin is your family, your son.’’ She approached the older humagear. ‘’He is the one your heart is cherish.’’

‘’You are wrong.’’ Horobi denied. ‘’I do not have a heart.’’

‘’But you wish to protect Jin.’’ Izu countered. ‘’If you have no heart, then you will have no desire. You are contradicting yourself.’’

‘’She is right,’’ Isamu got back to his feet. ‘’ Stop denying your feeling and just be honest with yourself.’’

‘’Be quiet.’’

‘’If you do not stop this conflict, the chance is high that you will lost your life.’’ Izu continued.

Horobi did not response… but his silence painted the answer much clearer than any words could ever be.

‘’… You do not intend to walk out of this conflict alive.’’ Isamu gave voice to his deduction.

Izu blinked, glancing at him briefly before returning her focus on Horobi. ‘’Jin was very upset when he thought you have die… are you truly going to put him through such anguish for the second time?’’

Horobi averted his gaze to the side. ‘’I…’’

Gently, Izu placed her hands on Horobi’s arm. ‘’Violence is not the only option, Horobi. I can run through 2 trillion simulations and I will surely find a solution so both our kin can co-exist. Together, we can realise the future where you and Jin can smile from the heart, I am sure of it.’’

Horobi stared at Izu, making no move to shake off her hold on his arm. ‘’… Why would you do that?’’

Izu smiled. ‘’Because I want to see you smile from the heart.’’

‘’Horobi!’’

At once, they turned their heads toward the new voice to see Jin sprinting toward them at the speed of a motorbike.

‘’Jin…’’ Horobi took a step forward and caught the taller humagear in his arms, stopping Jin in his track.

‘’Please stop this fighting! I beg you!’’ Jin grabbed Horobi by the arms, expression wrought with distress. ‘’If you continue with this path, you will become the new Ark! _I do not want to lose you again!_ ’’

Horobi stared at Jin for a moment that felt like forever, and then, he cancelled his transformation and slowly, gently, placed a hand against the side of Jin’s head, brushing a thumb against his cheek.

‘’As you wish.’’

Letting out a breath he did not realise he was holding, Isamu cancelled his own transformation. ‘’Horobi,’’ He stepped closer, gaining the older humagear’s attention. ‘’This is my answer to your question: humanity… they are both guilty and innocent.’’ He said. ‘’I cannot say for certain whether a new Ark will born or not, but just like you humagears, we humans can learn from our mistakes and better ourselves.’’

‘’If one day a new Ark is born, then I am going to destroy it with my own hands.’’ He promised.

Wordlessly, Horobi regarded him with that intense stare of his before walking inside the warehouse with Jin beside him. As the darkness swallowed both of them, Horobi’s parting words rang in his ears.

‘’We will see.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
